Dreams and Dessert
by Reign0931
Summary: Ambrosia, a restaurant known for its good food, positively drool-worthy dessert, and not to mention handsome staff, is owned by one Tachibana Arata. Atsushi's teammates are surprised to find out that they know each other quite well. WARNING: Male OC. You have been warned.
1. Ambrosia

Dreams and Dessert

Summary: Ambrosia, a restaurant known for its good food, positively drool-worthy dessert, and not to mention handsome staff, is owned by one Tachibana Arata. Atsushi's teammates are surprised to find out that they know each other quite well.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ambrosia

* * *

"Atsushi, really, where are we going?" Himuro asked, exasperated.

Everyone in the team didn't really know where they were going, except (maybe) Murasakibara.

It all started when Yosen High had given a week long break in lieu of its anniversary, in which the basketball team was going to use for practicing.

Imagine their surprise when Murasakibara told their coach that he wouldn't be attending their basketball training for that whole week - Okay, maybe they shouldn't have been that surprised; after all, Murasakibara didn't put much (at all) effort in practice, so skipping wasn't far off. But still! He never skipped practice before! – Because he was going to visit someone in Tokyo.

At first, they thought that he was going to visit his family who lived in Tokyo. But then Himuro tried to tear down that idea, because he was there when "Atsushi's parents called." and he could fairly hear his parents tell Murasakibara that "They understood that Akita was so far away, and wow travelling is expensive, so it would alright if he only visited on holidays-".

Then the others argued that maybe Murasakibara really just wanted to see his family, and technically the week was considered a holiday, at least in their school. And _then_, Fukui argued that "If he was _really_ visiting his family, why didn't he say so? Why would he just say "someone" not his "family"?"

And in the end, everyone just decided to go with Murasakibara to find out for themselves.

(Weirdly enough, when they asked their coach to call off the training and explained their plan, she agreed as long as she could go with them too. Turns out, they weren't the only curious ones.)

When they told Murasakibara that they wanted to go with him to Tokyo and admitted that they wanted to meet the person he was visiting, he grumbled and immediately refused. They had to bribe him with a lot of junk food, and mind you it was a _lot _even by _Murasakibara's_ standards, before he even reconsidered. He then called _the_ someone (They think, anyways.) asking the person if he could bring his teammates along. Apparently, the person said yes.

They planned, planned, and planned.

Which led them to their current situation.

Their coach decided that if they were going to Tokyo just to meet this "mysterious person", they might as well stay for the whole week and have their basketball training in Tokyo for the duration of their stay. (Really, it gave them the excuse to use the gigantic club funds. Because damn, tickets and hotels were expensive.)

It was all in the name of their curiosity! (Though some of them still couldn't believe that their coach was allowing them to do this.)

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!

.

.

.

They really were too nosy for their own good.

As soon as they had arrived in the hotel and left their things in the assigned rooms, Murasakibara immediately left – Wasn't he tired from travelling?! And wait; doesn't he have family in Tokyo? Why was he staying with them at the hotel?! – beckoning for them to follow.

Which, ultimately and again, led them to their current situation.

"Atsushi, are you sure we aren't lost?"

"Muro-chin, we're not lost. We're almost there."

As if by magic, when he said those words, they were standing in front of a restaurant, large and wide windows showing happy, chatting, and eating people that were inside. The restaurant had light brown bricks as its walls, accented by white paint, double glass doors right in the middle. A wooden menu stand stood just beside the doors, for customers to be able to peruse when in doubt of going inside or not. Vines and flowers hanged from the walls, giving it a finishing touch. All in all, it gave off a homey and comfortable feeling.

_Ambrosia_, the elegant, golden sign in script, placed above the doors, said.

"Eh?! Ambrosia?!"

"Isn't it really famous?"

"Un." They turned to Coach Araki. "Ambrosia is famous for its good food, and _amazing_ dessert. Apparently, the staff is really good-looking too." They deadpanned at her. She shrugged. "A friend of mine went here before. She wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Well, it does make sense that Atsushi knows about this place." Himuro commented.

"Maybe he's going to meet the person here?" Wei Liu suggested.

Murasakibara ignored their conversation, and went inside the restaurant. The others quickly followed.

Inside, the restaurant had cream walls and a smooth, oak wooden floor. Round, brown tables with matching chairs were placed strategically within the restaurant, enough for their customers but not too crowded for it too feel uncomfortable. A brown, upright piano could be seen, pushed against the left wall as to not waste space. Double white doors at the back led to the kitchen, while to the right of it were two doors; signs indicating one led to the men's washroom, while the other led to the ladies'; to the left of the kitchen doors, on the other hand, was a small, dark brown counter with a cash register on it.

Waiters wearing white, tuxedo shirts and black slacks, were going back and forth, taking orders and serving the dishes of numerous customers.

One waiter with brown, spiky hair noticed them, in particular Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara's here. I'll go call Arata." The waiter said, waved at Murasakibara, and went to the kitchen.

When the other waiters heard Murasakibara's name, some of them turned towards the team and called out greetings. (Which admittedly, kind of freaked the team out.)

"Oh, Murasakibara. You're here."

"Good to see you!"

"Arata's been waiting for you to visit."

The others just waved at him and went back to work.

A few seconds later, the brown-haired waiter from before came out of the kitchen with a young, red-haired male in tow.

The redhead, who was 5'7", wore the same white, tuxedo shirt and black slacks as the others, but had his sleeves folded up to his elbows. His red hair is messy, curly, and ended just below his ears. He had a slightly tanned complexion with rosy cheeks, which matched nicely with his red hair and twinkling, gray eyes.

And he was quickly approaching them, with a wide, bright grin on his face.

The redhead abruptly stopped in front of Murasakibara. Murasakibara leaned down a little, while the other tiptoed. The redhead proceeded to ruffle Murasakibara's hair.

"You've gotten taller again, Atsu-chan." The redhead said, grinning.

"Hi Ara-chin." Murasakibara replied, smiling slightly.

The redhead then turned to look at them.

"Hello. I'm Tachibana Arata and I'll be your waiter for today." He introduced himself, and then smiled at them. "Please follow me to your table."

He led them to two round tables that were pushed together and had enough seats for all of them, located near the piano. The team sat, and Arata handed each and every one of them menus.

"So, Tachibana-san, are you the one Murasakibara planned to visit?" Okamura asked.

"Okamura! Don't be so blunt!" Coach Araki reprimanded.

"Ah, it's okay." Arata said gently. "Yes, I suppose."

"How does Murasakibara know you and the rest of the staff? Everyone greeted him when we entered." Fukui asked, curiously. "Does he know the owner or something, and then he met you guys?"

"Actually–"Arata started.

"Ara-chin's the owner of the restaurant." Murasakibara interrupted.

.

.

.

"EH?! REALLY?!" The team chorused, except for Murasakibara.

"Ah." Arata rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Maybe I should have properly introduced myself." He bowed at them. "My name's Tachibana Arata, the owner of this restaurant. I'm also Atsu-chan's former babysitter."

.

.

.

"EHHHH?!"

Arata grinned at them.

"Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**A.N**

**I lied about finishing Capturing Memories before starting a new one.**

**I hope you enjoyed.*bow***


	2. Love

Dreams and Dessert

Summary: Ambrosia, a restaurant known for its good food, positively drool-worthy dessert, and not to mention handsome staff, is owned by one Tachibana Arata. Atsushi's teammates are surprised to find out that they know each other quite well.

* * *

Chapter 2: Love

* * *

It had been two days since Atsushi had arrived.

Arata smiled to himself, and then gave the washed plate to Atsushi for him to dry. He shook his head fondly; because even as Atsushi was drying the dishes, he had a chocolate bar stuck in his mouth.

Arata grinned, pleased. He had really missed the younger boy.

Both of them had already been planning and figuring out the soonest time Atsushi could come and visit him, even before Atsushi went to Akita to study.

They couldn't really agree to what the other wanted.

Because while Atsushi wanted to go to Tokyo every weekend, Arata only wanted him to come in vacation or breaks. Not to say though that Arata didn't want to see Atsushi as much as he can – because he really wanted to see him, he really did – it was just that travelling from Akita to Tokyo was so expensive, and he didn't want Atsushi to spend that much money. And it wasn't like he could be the one to go to Akita either, because Atsushi himself said that, "The restaurant will explode." if Arata wouldn't be there to run it, or be near when things were going crazy in his absence.

Arata thinks that Atsushi just didn't want him to get a headache when that happens.

When Arata thought of the idea of being the one to pay for Atsushi's tickets, Atsushi immediately refused. Atsushi said that he didn't want Arata spending money either, if the tickets weren't going to be used by Arata himself.

Which left both frustrated.

Atsushi sighed, hemmed and hawed, but just went along with Arata wanting Atsushi to come by only on vacations, since they would come at an impasse if he didn't.

So imagine Arata's glee when only a few months into school, they could already see each other because of the Yosen High's school anniversary. And as an added bonus, Arata would meet the team that has taken care of Atsushi!

Speaking of team…

"Atsu-chan." Arata called out after giving the last plate to Atsushi.

Atsushi dried the plate, placed it on top of the kitchen counter, and turned to him. "Hm?"

"Your team looks kind-"

"Arata."

Arata turned towards the door. He blinked, and stared at Keigo with a questioning look on his face.

Akimoto Keigo had been one of his best friends since their first year in middle school. When Arata had what had been dubbed as "The Stupid Idea" by all of his friends, Arata had this fleeting thought that he was on his own with his idea; that no one was going to help him out, not even Keigo.

That thought was completely washed away when on a night after he told his plan to them; each one of his precious friends came knocking on his door, sleeping bags, food, cookbooks, printouts of competitions and strategies, and so many notebooks and pens in tow. And even though Keigo had been the one who came up with the nickname "The Stupid Idea", he had been there too, deadpanning at Arata, telling Arata by that expression alone that Keigo knew what Arata had thought – that wow, Arata was an idiot to think that they weren't going to help him, even if they thought the idea was stupid.

Arata really should have been insulted, because he just knew that Keigo thought of him to be stupid in his insecurity. But he hadn't been insulted because –

_All of them were there for him; they would always, always back him up no matter what._

To think that even though they thought "Ambrosia" as "The Stupid Idea", they would still help him; to go as far as not going to college immediately when they graduated high school a few months ago, all because Arata said he wasn't going to college yet for a year because of running Ambrosia_._ When he told them this when they asked where he planned to go to college, everyone took turns at slapping his head – which led to the loss of his brain cells, _thank you very much_ – and they dubbed what he said as "The Stupid Idea #2".

Which puzzled Arata very much, because they didn't go to college yet either. No matter what he said – "Idiots! You guys should go to college!" – They would always answer it with – "We're staying with you, whether you like it or not, idiot."

Arata would always have a stupid grin on his face whenever they told him that because –

_He knew they loved him very, very much-_

"Oi, idiot." Keigo said, with a blank expression on his face.

Arata shook his head rapidly. It wasn't the time for reminiscing. "Keigo, I'm not an idiot!" Arata pouted.

Keigo half-smiled, brown eyes twinkling, which made Arata proud because Arata was the _only_ one in their group of misfits who Keigo would even give a _half-smile_ to-

"It's closing time, and it's karaoke night. The others are asking if you're coming with them."

Arata shook his head no. "Nah, spending time with Atsu-chan. You're not going with them?"

"No. Kaa-san wanted me come home for dinner today. By the way, my family's been asking for you. They want you to visit soon." Keigo sighed, exasperatedly. "Otouto's been whining, saying he wants to see you."

"Tell Akio-kun to calm down. He's adding more stress lines to your face." Keigo glowered at him. Arata snickered. "Tell them I'll visit as soon as I can."

Keigo waved his hand. "Okay then. Ja ne." Keigo turned, and then left. Arata shook his head, amused. Really, Keigo can be so serious yet so dramatic at times.

Sometimes, Arata wondered what his friends told their parents, that their parents were so calm – _and_ _happy,_ his inner voice supplied – about them not going to college yet.

Oh well, maybe that's a story for another day.

Arata took a stack of the dishes and proceeded to store it, while Atsushi took the other.

"Ready to go?" Arata asked.

Atsushi nodded, this time a lollipop in his mouth.

Arata grinned, took their stuff, held Atsushi's hand and started walking.

He loved his friends.

And he really loved Atsushi.

* * *

"Your team was shocked when they met me, Atsu-chan. I wonder why." Arata said, drying his hair with a towel. He had let Atsushi take a shower first, because somehow every time Atsushi had slept over at his house, Atsushi was always the one who took a shower first. By now, it was a force of habit.

Atsushi moved his luggage to the side, luggage that they took from the hotel since Atsushi was going to sleep here anyways. When Atsushi was done, he laid down the two futons on the floor and spread it. When they were younger, and when sleepovers were something new between them, they couldn't decide who would sleep on the bed. _"Sleep on the bed, Atsu-chan." _and _"No way, Ara-chin. Go sleep on the bed." _kept them from going to sleep, so an irritated Arata dragged over a second futon and laid it down beside the other, and declared that both would sleep on the floor instead, since if they shared the bed, Arata was afraid that Atsushi might fall from it. And from then on, it was something of a tradition to them.

"Ara-chin, I think they didn't expect someone as young as you owning a yummy restaurant." Atsushi replied, and then sat down on his futon.

Arata chuckled, and then shook his head fondly. "Are you sure that you should use "yummy" in that way?" When Atsushi merely shrugged uncaringly, Arata couldn't contain his snort. The restaurant is yummy itself, huh.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to sleep. You've got basketball training tomorrow, right?" Arata asked.

Atsushi nodded. "Will you come to watch?"

"Maybe." Arata smiled at Atsushi. "Do you want me too?"

"…Un." Atsushi replied.

"Then I will, don't worry. I think the guys could handle a day without me around, at least." Arata yawned. "At least, I hope so."

Atsushi laid down on the futon. Arata turned off the light, and crawled over to his. Though Arata was already comfortable, he had something on his mind that he hadn't been able to tell Atsushi yet, and he couldn't go to sleep without doing so.

"Hey Atsu-chan."

"Hm?"

"I really missed you."

A few heartbeats later,

"…I really missed you too, Ara-chin."

Arata smiled softly to himself.

Arata loves Atsushi.

He really does.

* * *

**A.N.**

**why hello there.**

**long time no see.**

**"someone", thank you for reviewing. i really appreciated it *bows***

**i hope you enjoyed. *bows***

**i hope you enjoyed**


End file.
